leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nugget
|} The Nugget (Japanese: きんのたま Gold Orb) is a valuable item introduced in Generation I. In the core series games Price / |N/A| 5000}} | 4500| 5000}} |N/A| 5000}} | 4500| 5000}} | 50000| 5000}} |N/A| 5,000}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Nugget can be sold to the inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 10000. Effect The Nugget serves no practical purpose other than to be sold. Description |Can be sold for a very good price at any Pokémon Mart.}} |Made of pure gold. Sell high.}} |A nugget of pure gold. Can be sold at a high price.}} |A nugget of pure gold that gives off a lustrous gleam. It can be sold at a high price.}} |A nugget of pure gold that gives off a lustrous gleam. It can be sold at a high price to shops.}} |A nugget of the purest gold that gives off a lustrous gleam in direct light. It can be sold at a high price to shops.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Underground Path (Kanto Routes 7-8), Rocket Hideout, Saffron City, Pokémon Tower, , Seafoam Islands, Cerulean Cave | |- | | Routes , , , , , and , Tin Tower, Burned Tower , Moomoo Farm, Whirl Islands, Mt. Mortar , Team Rocket's Hideout | Goldenrod Underground ( ) Goldenrod Radio Tower (3 Blue Card points) National Park (gift from Beverly if is in the 's party) (gift from Derek if is in the 's party) Held by (2% chance) and (2% chance) |- | | Routes , , , , and , Trick House, Fallarbor Town, , Magma Hideout , Aqua Hideout (held by Sarah's and Dawson's ) Sootopolis Gym (held by Brianna's and Lady Daphne's Pokémon) S.S. Tidal (held by Garret's and Anette's /Naomi's Pokémon) | (held by Winston's and Cindy's Pokémon) Held by (5% chance) |- | | Rocket Hideout, Saffron City, Silph Co., Pokémon Tower, , Seafoam Islands, Three Isle Path, Sevault Canyon, Cerulean Cave Lost Cave (held by Selphy's Pokémon) | Resort Gorgeous (possible reward from Selphy) Resort Gorgeous (held by Gillian's ) Held by (5% chance) |- | | Held by | |- | | Realgam Tower (Battle CD and completion prizes) | |- | | Routes , , , and , Wayward Cave , Mt. Coronet, Solaceon Ruins, Great Marsh , Iron Island , Team Galactic HQ, , Stark Mountain, Resort Area | ( ) Held by (5% chance) |- | | Routes , , , , , , , and , Cherrygrove City, Ruins of Alph, Bell Tower, Moomoo Farm, Whirl Islands, Mt. Mortar, Team Rocket HQ, Viridian City, Cerulean City, Fuchsia City, Cerulean Cave S.S. Aqua (held by Shawn's ) | Goldenrod Tunnel ( ) Goldenrod Radio Tower (20 Blue Card points), Pokéathlon Dome (500 Pts.) National Park (gift from Beverly), (gift from Derek), S.S. Aqua (daily, after receiving all 16 Plates) Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | | |- | | Chargestone Cave, Twist Mountain, Dragonspiral Tower, Moor of Icirrus, , Challenger's Cave Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Most fun part of Pokémon?" survey) | Black City (Ryder) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Renaud) Held by (1% chance, only) and (5% chance) |- | | Routes , , and , Castelia Sewers , Desert Resort, Chargestone Cave, Reversal Mountain, Pinwheel Forest, Twist Mountain , Clay Tunnel Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Most fun part of Pokémon?" survey) | Join Avenue ( , ) Pokéstar Studios (gift after completing a movie) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Renaud) Held by (1% chance, only) and (5% chance) |- | | Dendemille Town, Kiloude City | Lumiose City (from Cassandra after defeating her), Battle Chateau Lost Hotel ( ) Held by (5% chance) |- | | Routes , , , and , Mauville City, Sea Mauville, Fallarbor Town, Scorched Slab, , Team Magma Hideout , Team Aqua Hideout | Mauville Food Court (15% chance after rematch with Walter) , Secret Base ("Search for treasure" with ) |- | | Routes and , Ten Carat Hill, Diglett's Tunnel, Malie City, Seafolk Village (×6), Vast Poni Canyon | Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with ( , Poni Wilds, Poni Breaker Coast) Festival Plaza (decline a three ★ offer, ) , Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Rare-Treasure Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | Routes and , Ten Carat Hill, Diglett's Tunnel, Malie City (×2), Seafolk Village (×6), Vast Poni Canyon (×2) | Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with (Dividing Peak Tunnel, , Poni Breaker Coast) Festival Plaza (decline a three ★ offer, ) , Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Rare-Treasure Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting |- | | Routes , , and , Mt. Moon, S.S. Anne, Pokémon Tower, Celadon City, Team Rocket Hideout, Silph Co., Fuchsia City | Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6), Underground Path (Kanto Routes 7-8) (hidden; respawns occasionally) |} |} In the anime A Nugget appeared in Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, where a man was seen polishing it, only to have it stolen by an item-snatching nicknamed "Greedy Rapooh". Trivia * The Japanese name for Nugget, きんのたま kin no tama, literally means "golden ball", which is also a slang term for testicles. In , the man on offering his "golden ball" to the player is a frequent joke among Japanese fans. The phrase was localized as "nugget of wisdom". In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=金珠 金球 |zh_cmn=金珠 金色珠 金球 |fi=Kultakimpale |fr=Pépite |de=Nugget |it=Pepita |ko=금구슬 Geum Guseul |pl=Bryłka Złota |es=Pepita }} Category:Items Category:Valuable items de:Nugget es:Pepita fr:Pépite it:Strumenti di valore#Pepita ja:きんのたま zh:金珠（道具）